Two Black Cadillac's
by What if if if
Summary: Song Fic- Two Black Cadillac's by Carrie Underwood.


_**This story is based off the song Two Black Cadillac's by Carrie Underwood. Sorry for the confusion…I didn't know you couldn't use song lyrics. Thank you for clearing that up! **_

_**I would look up the lyrics and follow along- it will probably make more sense. **_

Thestrals slowly walked through the shadowed trees, evading the sunlight that filtered through. The cloaked figures on their backs were dressed in the traditional pitch-black funeral robes while the crowd following behind was lit with the multitude of bobbing lit wands. The casket leading the procession was made of willow, colored grey under the low light.

One woman who rode with the family stood out. The somber red heads were relying on each other for comfort through simple touches, as no one wanted to break the fragile silence that they rode under, but the brunette rode slightly apart. She held her head up high and as her elder brother-in-law put a hand on her shoulder she glanced back to a blonde riding with the friends. The blonde caught the look and inclined her head, the only indication they had any respect for one another.

***Flashback* **

The fire whooshed to life in the kitchen, so she got up from her desk to welcome him home. Rounding the corner she smiled, envisioning the stories he might have from auror training today. Every day he came back later and later but as he was the newbie at work that was expected. Entering the kitchen she came upon his back, his head in the fire. Clearing her throat he pulled his head out of the fire, ending a call to 'Violet Glade'. She filed the info back for later and pasted on a smile for him.

The next day she floo called Violet Glade. She found herself face to face with one of her former housemates from Gryffindor. The heated exchange that followed was one of the most confusing of her life. The blonde woman had been assured that the pair was getting a divorce, which the wife vehemently rejected. The wife was infuriated that this had been going on right under her nose. She was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age!

* * *

A blonde head of hair entered the new potion shop later that week. Slowly browsing the shelves, she waited for the owner to notice her. She never had wanted to come here, but for this she needed the best of the best. And despite his personality he was the best of the best. When the drawling voice emerged from the shadows she jumped and turned. Trying to keep her cool she informed the man about her mammal problem. As she left the store with the vials, he simply smirked.

* * *

Arriving at the gravesite the red headed family spread out in a semicircle around the coffin, and the white haired man standing at the head. Raising his arms solemnly, the elder began to speak, praising the many accomplishments and deeds the boy lying in the coffin. Lowering his arms he let the twin brothers step forward. They spun a tale about two young boys always getting into mischief, but broke down as they spoke the last two words: "Mischief Managed", laying hands on the coffin. The raven-haired boy standing with the family surged forward to wrap his arms around them. The women watched from behind their dark veils.

The brunette was the first the step forward to the coffin after everyone had spoken their piece. Silently, the crowd watched as she stood, her head bowed. Finally she raised her wand and conjured a single black rose. Elegantly she knelt and placed the rose on the coffin. Then she turned and stood to the side, avoiding all contact. The family walked up to the coffin as a group and enlarged the lilies and white roses they had brought with them to cover the coffin. The only other person to conjure a black rose was a blonde with a pale purple clip holding her hair back.

As the rest of the friends paid their last respects, the blonde walked away from the crowds. After refreshing her cosmetic charms, she caught her brunette counterparts eye. They both smiled at each other, then as a red head approached the brunette slipped her façade of stone. The blonde smirked, turned, and apparated away.


End file.
